Numerous arrangements for providing hasps and other hardware for utilizing shackle locks, such as padlocks, have been proposed. Prior arrangements have lacked security and versatility while the present invention has the security that laminated construction affords and further has versatility to secure a variety of surfaces disposed at angles or offset from one another.